Jacen Korr
Appearance and Personality Jacen has dark hair and a fairly muscular build. He has an extraordinarily charming smile, which is one of his best features. His hazel eyes are kept behind a black visor he uses to cover them due to his condition. He is fairly laid back, despite his disability. He tends to flow as he senses things out, sometimes sidestepping what appears to be dangerous places and projectiles with a 6th sense. He's smooth like that. He has slightly more developed senses of touch, taste, and smell due to his inability to see. History Jacen was born into a poor family. The mother was a hamster and his father smelled of elderberries, well not really. They were human, though they weren't the best of parents. His father was a gambler that ended up getting into terrible debt and his mother was frivilous. Due to the state of the universe and with little options his family sold Jacen into slavery to cover their debt at a very young age. He would continue to change hands until finally slaving under a junkyard dealer. There Jacen learned machinery. He was quite a whiz finding broken bits and different parts and repairing them to factory conditions, if not completely improved or re-invented. His prowess with machinery manifested quickly and throughout a sector he was well regarded as one of the best. He was given increasingly more difficult tasks, expertly fixing all of them. It was until many in the mechanics guild, jealous of his status as a slave, decided to give him a task that they hoped would cause him never to fix anything again (and take from their profits, 'cause they're jerks). They gave him a prototype engine to fix, saying if he did, he would be able to leave a life of slavery and enter one of research and development. However, it was a lemon. The engine backfired as he tried to repair it, scorching his retinas and making them extremely photosensitive over time. Making him, effectively, blind. Assholes. He was then abandoned by his master due to his disability, and unable to turn profit anymore. He didn't let that stop him, and lived life as a vagabond (sweeeet~). He gained his freedom one way, at least. Freedom to explore the galaxy!!! Opportunities to visit the beautiful nebulae... and flirt with women... but can't. Great. Despite his handicap he gained a reputation for being able to repair things given to him. First small toys, then bigger appliances. He did this through touch and sound. Even getting to the point where he could hear when an engine was about to malfunction. Or smell low fuel levels. Or when toast was ready (super important). His reputation garnered some attention. Many wished to extort him, which he didn't allow, and some tried to rob him due to his earnings. He would be able to fight them back with a long metal staff he had fashioned to help him walk. During a rough night alone he was confronted by a group of thugs who were able to disarm him. Being bullied due to his impediment he decided to remove his visor for a short while, reaching out to anything that he could use as a weapon. He found an android arm, and fending off his attackers with it (slappin' them upside the head), he realized there was more parts of the metallic individual around. Feeling somewhat indebted to the broken android he collected the pieces and went to work on fixing her as best he could. He put the android together as carefully as he though he were creating something new. It was a great piece of technology. He first turned on the head just so that it could guide what he was doing while he replaced his visor, just in case he were to mess up. Pfft, as if. That was when the Android introduced herself as Tamsin. On Tamsin he did not try to make any improvements. It seemed to him that she was already exceptionally well built by her modifications and creator. Also, he never really assumed she was ever his to modify, as he considered her AI to be unique and an individual. He tends to think anything with sentience is a being and deserves respect. Talking to someone for such a long period of time, Jacen felt less lonely, and finally thought he found a friend. Afterwards... he went to check with Sumiko so he could figure out what the rest of his history should include. Stats Perks and other abilities Inventory Quotes Gallery